Dauntless initiation
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: This is dauntless initiation. A year after Allegiant, Tris doesn't die, Uriah doesn't either! Tris and Four are training the new initiates, while Christina and Uriah train the dauntless born. Except this one has a twist, this dauntless initiation is with me, and my friends and the people I know. Follow me and some of my class mates through dauntless initiation!
1. Chapter 1

Descriptions:

all the characters in the new dauntless initiation or the dauntless born initiation class will be based on people in my life, but I will change up their names a bit. Girls first, then the guys.

Ella Condon -Abnegation

Red sort of dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders, short looking like a fourteen year old. She is really shy around people she doesn't know but really loud and out going with her group of friends. She always has her hair up when her greatest plans are thought off. She usually doesn't pull up her hair, but occasionally does, revealing her soft hazel eyes. Her sister Mandy is only a year younger and her choosing ceremony will be in a year.

Macy MacDouglas- Candor

like with all Candor, they can't tell a lie. She has long curly black hair, and very tall looking eighteen. She has tan skin (like Vanessa Hudgens skin) and her chocolate brown eyes sparkle when she has hope. Gymnastics is her life, she can do tricks from a cartwheel to a front aerial. Her younger sister, Chloe means the world to her, she loves her with all her heart. Macy will miss Chloe's company, even if sometimes she can be a little annoying!

Hannah McLain- Amity

she always has a smile on her face, amity drug or no. She is always caught laughing with her friends. She dances for the fun of it but often is shy. She has two younger sisters named Keiana and Mia that she left behind in Amity. Even though she loves her family very much, her life was too boring and simple, she needed some adventure!

Cecelia O'Neil- Dauntless born

her life has always been risky. Her father left her and her mother when she was a baby, she is an only child which sometimes leaves her lonely but she hangs with her other friends. She is very hard and tough on the outside but really, she has a soft inside. She is very tall as well and has very pretty dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Kylie Peterson- stuck up smart mouth Candor (not all candor are like her)

she can lie. Oh yes you heard me, A Candor who can lie. She doesn't mind it, she loves to lie. It's her way of sneaking around. The Candor believe what she says because they don't know she can lie. She's a trouble maker and wants to be popular. She wears loads of make up which makes her look worse than she already looks. She has brown hair that is tangled and messy, which goes down to her waist. She is also an only child.

Athena Lamar- Erudite

Athena wasn't her original name. She chose that to forget her past and get on with her new one. Since she at least wanted to keep some of her Erudite origin. She goes with the name Athena, a name which is after the Greek goddess Athena. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She doesn't want to tell anyone her actual name, because they would start to judge her... She has two younger sisters, Eliza and Malia. Which she finds them annoying because they are little know it all's.

Collin MacAnderson- Erudite

a know it all. Gets A's in every subject and never gotten lower than an A. He has a younger sister and an older sister. His older sister, Drew, is now eighteen and is a full Erudite leader. His younger sister, Sophia is thinking about her choices but she still has three years. He has curly light blonde hair and blue eyes. He is a play boy and would do anything to get a girl.

Ben Callahan- Amity

a sweet and gentle amity. He is sorta chubby with the cheeks. Has been friends with Hannah his whole life, and started to develop a crush on her but he doesn't know if she feels the same way. He has lots of freckles and blonde scruffy hair. He was happy that Hannah also had chosen Dauntless.

Jeb Anders- abnegation

surprisingly an abnegation. He followed Ella into Dauntless without even thinking. He has been neighbours with Ella since they were five and didn't get the courage to talk to her even once. Ella didn't even know he existed. He was shorter then Ella, he has messy brown hair and freckles. He should better lay off on the chips!

Gabriel Rufus- dauntless born

the king of dares and pranks. He and Cecelia became friends by one of his pranks, spraying olive oil all over her. He grew up his whole life being the older sibling in his family with his two brothers and sister. His two twin brothers Mathew and Andrew are seven, and his sister, Abigail is twelve. Its not like he left them behind or anything, he's still in the same faction. his appearance is nice, muscular and looks a lot like Gale from the hunger games.

Lauren Carlos- dauntless born

martial arts has always been her sport, along side soccer. She occasionally sees Gabriel and Cecelia around but isn't friends with them much. Her friends are Jemma and Cerise. (Who won't be in the story very often so I won't really introduce them). She is one of the youngest out of all the dauntless initiates, new or born. But don't under estimate her, twelve years of Kung fu didn't just make her even weaker, she is one of the youngest, but one of the strongest.

Lauren and Lilly Sahara- twin transfers from Amity.

they look exactly the same, and they are exactly the same. They like the same foods, and love the same sort of clothes, same height, look the same with their red hair and their emerald green eyes. the only difference is that Lilly has bright yellow tips in her hair.

and last but not least...

Jill Kelly- Erudite.

she is a loud mouth. Not many people like her. But she is soooo nice and no one really seems to get that except for Ella, Hannah and Macy. people make petitions, wanting people to sign so that Jill would hopefully become faction less. it hurts her, but she always tries to put on a smile. That's where she gets her attitude from. She has a great sense of humour and people will realize her true colours someday. She has dirty blonde hair, very long with green eyes and she has a great taste off fashion.

four (4) Amity, three (3) Erudite, three (3) dauntless born, two (2) Candor, and two (2) Abnegation.

(don't worry, the next chapter will co out pretty soon, starting in Ella's point of view during the choosing ceremony, followed by Hannah's POV during after she jumped down into the pit, and Macy's POV on the first day of training. And so on and so on)


	2. Choosing day

Ella's POV:

"Evie Dawson!" I hear the announcer call my friend's name. She gets out from the seat next to me in the abnegation rows and walks up. As she takes the knife, she pauses to think for a moment.

then she she walks over to the Erudite bowl. She left for Erudite. Her and I wanted to be in the same faction, I thought she meant Abnegation! Now I have to plan again what faction I want to be.

She doesn't look back at me. She just walks over to the erudite, hoping that I would follow her.

I don't think so.

"Ella Condon" I heard my name being called.

I slowly walked up to the stage. I turned back to look at the crowd. I saw my family, they were smiling at me. then, I looked over at Evie. She smiled slightly and gave me a thumbs up. I shook my head. I didn't know what to choose, but it certainly wasn't Erudite. I took the knife from the announcer, hesitantly walking over to the dauntless bowl. My blood drop poured over the coils. I choose Dauntless. There is no turning back now. I turn around the face the crowd again and handed the knife back to the announcer. Walking over to the dauntless.

I was sat next to a crying Amity, she was very pretty by I couldn't see much of her face, her palms were covering her eyes as she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" I say before sitting down next to her. She takes her hands off of her eyes.

But continues to cry.

"I don't know. My whole life, I wanted to try risks, I wanted to be a dauntless, now I'm not so sure" she explains.

"I'm scared too" I say, trying to comfort her.

"You are?" She asks "that makes me feel a bit better". She started to wipe her tears away. She smiles at me, I smile back.

"I'm Ella" I reach my hand out for her to take it.

She shakes my hand.

"I'm Hannah".

"I think we are gonna be great friends" I say.

after the choosing ceremony was over, all the dauntless started to get up. I took Hannah's hand and she smiled. We run out with the other Dauntless.

we see a train. Great! I've never been on a train. (I actually have but this character hasn't".

We run forward so we don't get lost behind.

"Whoa your a fast runner!" I exclaim.

"helping my dad in the fields, you have to be really fast to catch the goats" Hannah replies.

we manage to get on the train right before it started to move. But when it did, I see a Candor girl running towards the train.

She called out, i could barely make out what she was saying "wait up!".

I can't let her miss the train, when she is close, I reach out for her hand.

"Grab on!" I yell.

She does and I pull her in with the help of Hannah.

"thank you... So much!" She says between breaths "I'm Macy".

She reaches out her hands and we shake them.

"I'm Ella, and this is Hannah" I introduce.

"Everyone! I'm Eric! You will do as I tell you too!" He screams at us. He waits as if hE wants a response "Is that clear initiates?!".

"Yes sir!" We all shout back.

We go find a seat to sit in.

"do you know anyone here?" I say, breaking the silence.

"Yes I do" Hannah replies " Ben Callaghan, he's one of my best and Lauren Sahara were in my class in lower school". Cool.

"Me too" Macy adds " but you guys have to watch out for Kylie Peterson! She is a snuck up good for nothing loud mouth lying Candor!". She huffs in anger and crosses her arms.

"Wait?" I ask "rewind, a lying Candor? That's practically unheard off!".

She nods her head.

"Except, this Dauntless, Peter he was a Candor and he can lie. i saw him around in my upper school! Such a lier" Macy adds.

"everyone! We are here!" The instructor, I think his name is Eric shouts "Now you are being instructed to jump!" He screams.

"Off the train?" Someone, I think it's Jill, and Erudite asks.

"No off the house, off course off the train!" Eric yells.

"In the next few minutes, if you haven't jumped onto that building, don't bother coming! You'll be sleeping with the faction less tonight!" Eric confirms.

I tare my new friends hands and they smile. We look at each other.

"One two three!" We all say in unison. We jump off the top of the train onto the building. Barely making it, we steady ourselves.

A girl behind me is screaming she gets really close to the edge.

carefully we find ourselves peering over the ledge.

I see probably the girl's brother. He didn't make it. I take a deal breath in, happy that wasn't me.

I hear my mother scolding me, saying it was a very abnegation thing to think. I find myself thinking to myself. How does my family feel? About me switching to dauntless? Has it ever been done? Yes it has, Beatrice Prior. She switched last year, and I'm pretty sure so did Tobias Eaton. Two years before.

I suddenly find myself beside everyone, looking down into a whole.

"This is the Pit!" Eric explains.

I hear some people snicker, sarcastically saying,

"Original name".

"You will jump off of it! If you want to continue with your Dauntless training!". Eric proceeds.

Wait what? Jump off? I suddenly see Hannah walk over.

"Whoa Hannah what are you doing?" Macy exclaims.

"I'm jumping" she states, as if it was so simple.

She stands up on the edge and jumps off.


	3. First jumper

Hannah's POV:

All I remember from the trip down was jumping then miraculously landing on the net. I lie down in shock and hold my neck. Specifically, I was holding a heart shaped locket that my sisters gave to me with a picture of the whole family. I will really miss them.

I'm pulled out of the net by a man. I just stand in shock.

"What you get pushed?" He asks. **(I don't know if that was in the movie, I'm watching the movie Divergent tonight so I don't know yet) **

"no" I say as if it was obvious.

No I look around me. I see four people. Two of them are probably transfer instructors, two of them are instructors for the dauntless born.

"What's your name" said the girl beside the man who pulled me out of the net, it was like a yell. I feel like I'm in the military.

"Hannah" I reply.

"Are you sure? You won't be able to pick again" he explains.

"Hannah" I repeat.

"first jumper, Hannah!" He yells.

Everyone claps and yells "yeah Hannah!". One of the instructors for the dauntless born comes to slap me on the back and congratulate me.

Then I hear a loud shriek as Macy and Ella land in the net, clinging on to each other. The expressions on their faces were priceless as they carefully climbed out of the net.

"It wasn't that bad!" I tell them.

Thy just nod their heads.

"Yes it was".

After everyone jumped down, I was trying to figure out their order. So this is what I got.

First jumper- Me

Macy and Ella

Dauntless born- Gabe I think.

Dauntless born- Lauren

Amity- Lilly and Lauren

Dauntless born- Cecelia

Erudite- Collin

Amity- Ben

Erudite- I'm not sure what her name was, maybe Athe... I don't know.

Abnegation- Jeb...

Erudite- Jill

Candor- Kylie

and a few of the dauntless born that I never caught their name. .

so we have 9 dauntless born and 11 transfers. Cool!

we all gather into a larger training gym area.

"I'm Four!" Says the man who pulled me out of the net "This is Six, and over there is Christina and Uriah".

A Candor raises their hands, Kylie.

"yes" four says, pointing at Kylie.

"Why are you guys named after numbers?" She asks. Seriously Kylie?!

"If I would have wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction!" Christina barks "you will gain respect for your instructors! Is that clear?!".

Kylie nods scared and backs up.

"Ok everyone!" says Six "you will be split up into two groups!".

"dauntless born! With me and Christina! I hope you don't need a tour of this place" Uriah shouts. The dauntless born move away.

"first day of training starts tomorrow! You will be here at six thirty sharp! Prepared to start" Four explains.

"Wait?! Six thirty?!" Collin complains.

"Yes! If you don't like it, leave and don't come back, you can join the factionless" Six says.

"Follow me!" Four shouts.

We all follow Four and Six.

"This is the pit! The centre of life here at dauntless!" Six explains.

We all gasp. ooh's and Ah's were said.

"This is the chasm" Four carries on. "One faithful jump and it will end your life".

I wanted to peer over the ledge, but someone might push me off. We keep walking.

we all hustle over to rooms. We all gather inside and look around. It was a dump!

"This is where you'll be sleeping" Four festers to the place.

All I can do is let my mouth drop open.

"But us girls get a separate room from the guys right?" Lilly asks.

"No! Same room!" Six adds.

The boys just laugh or snicker. Really guys?! But their being guys.

"If you like this, wait until you hear about the bathroom" Four continues.

the girls groan as we follow our instructors.

that night, I isn't get much sleep.

People were whispering around the room so I couldn't hear much.

"Have you seen Four's abs! He is sooo hot!" I hear Kylie exclaim to Jill.

Jill makes a picking motion with her hands.

"Give it up Kylie!" I tell her "A guy like four would never like you! Besides Four and Six are dating!".

She glares at me.

"How do You know?" She growls Ferociously.

"It's obvious!" Macy pipes in.

"Do you see the way that Four looks at Six? It's love" adds Ella.

I just lay back down and try to get some sleep.

I was worried about missing and messing up my future in dauntless. I didn't want to become faction less, or put my family to shame. I had to make them proud. Before I knew it, it was morning. I looked over at the clock. 6:20?! Im ok, I don't need to worry. I quickly put on some boots, a tank top and some loose pants, running to the training room.


	4. Training day

Macy's POV:

for the first day of training, I was dressed all in black.

Black jacket, black boots, black pants, black top. Black everything.

I was talking to Ella, about what the first day of training would be like.

"Well it is the first day" Ella says "they might go easy on us".

"No" I disagree "have you seen how tough they are, they won't go easy for a second".

"We'll see" she starts.

Hannah wasn't here yet. It was almost six thirty.

Come one Hannah! Get here on time!

I think yo myself. Right before Six and Four get in, Hannah rushes through the door, panting and out of breath. She puts her hands on her knees and rests.

"I'm... Here!" She manages to get out. when the instructors walk in, she walks over to stand by Ella and I.

"I hope you all got a good night rest! Because today we are going to be training hard!"

someone slowly raises their hand. Athena, I think.

"Could you maybe explain what kind of stuff we will be facing and experiencing" Athena questions.

"we were just gonna get to that" Six replies "There are three stages of training. Physically, where you push you bodies to the limits. Emotionally"

"And mentally, face your worst fears and conquer them" Four continues.

"you will train differently from the dauntless born but you will be ranked together" Six adds.

"So we will start off with..."

"How to shoot a gun" Tris shouts out.

I groan. I have never ever in my life, held a gun let alone use one. I suck it up and listen to the instructors.

They pass us the guns. And let me tell you. Heavy. The heaviest thing I held in my life was my sister, but this is not that much different, but still quite difficult.

targets are placed in front of us as we are expected to shoot.

I try to shoot, someone bumps into me as I was trying to shoot, which cause me to stagger back, hitting someone else's target.

Athena was the one who bumped into me. I immediately disliked her from the first day, now these feelings are even stronger.

"Athena, Macy here now!" Four shouts.

I shout Athena a glare, placing my gun on the ground. I walked over to Four.

"What happened?" Four simply states.

"I was getting ready to shoot and when I did, Athena knocked right into me and I accidentally hit someone else's target!" I exclaim.

"What?!" Athena shouts at me "I bumped into you? You pushed me?!".

"Why on earth would I push you!? For Erudite, you're not that smart!" I yell back.

She steps up, getting in my face. "You did not just.." She starts.

"Ladies, break it up!" Four yells at us. Trying to hold us back from ripping each other's hair out.

"Just cool down, lunch is in half an hour" he calmly answers.

we just angrily huff and walk back to our targets.

The nerve of that girl!

Time skip... Half an hour later.

"Everyone! Lunch!" Six shouts.

In that half hour, I only hit the target fifteen times, more then Athena though. I just shake the thought of Athena off.

As we all walk out of training, I spot Ella and Hannah talking to Athena. Before they can see me, I hide behind one of the training things and listen to their conversation.

"I'm telling you! Macy is evil!" Athena exclaims.

"Of course she isn't! She's my friend! Back off!" Ella snaps.

"But she is just pretending to be your friend, she is really a lying no good daughter of a..."

"SHUT UP! Athena!" Hannah shouts, raising her voice. Wow, I didn't know she had it in her.

"That is our friend! Spreading gossip is not anything like Erudite! You only chose Dauntless because you were to mean for Amity, to much of a liar for Candor, to selfish for Abnegation, to dumb for Erudite and I don't think you are even fit for Dauntless!" Hannah tells her.

"Just leave us alone" Ella says, her voice faltering and becoming more soft, as if she was gonna cry "please?".

I decided this is where I should come in.

"thank you guys!" I say, turning around and coming towards them clapping. "Thank you for sticking up for me".

"It's because we would do the same for you!" Ella replies.

They are so good friends.

"Let's all go to lunch" Hannah says. We all eat a really good lunch.

After lunch, we were practicing punching.

Six walks up behind me.

"You're weak" she says.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me that. Can you tell me something I don't know?" I reply.

She walks around the punching bag and comeback to stand next to me. Her a few inches taller.

"Even though we are weak, we have an advantage because we're fast" Six tells me "We can run really fast and do thingsquicker then others".

"Thanks!" I say "that really helped!".

I smile, she smiles slightly and moves over to the next person.

TIME SKIP that night...

That night, as I was about to fall asleep, I hear sobbing.

I get up and see who it was.

It was Athena.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Why would you care?!" She replies back.

I ignore her last phrase and sit on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong" I repeat again.

She sniffs and wipes away her tears before sitting up. She looks at me.

"I don't have any friends! Here in this place! It's not like I'm gonna make it into Dauntless! I'm jealous, of you and your friends! You will all make it into dauntless, you are all smart, pretty. And you all have each other as friends! I don't have any friends as good as you guys!" Athena pours out what was on her mind.

I suddenly feel back about all the bad things I said or thought about her.

"Its ok!" I comfort her. I pull her into a hug.

"I know someone that would love to have a friend like you" I tell her "Come find me in the mourning".

"Thank you" she thanks me.

I hug her one last time and I walk back over to my bed, faling into a deep sleep.


End file.
